Worse Than Nightmares
by SamWinchester'sWife
Summary: What if Jacob rapes Bella? How will Bella cope? Will she tell Edward who caused her all this pain? *WARNING* Includes rape. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,****It****'****s****Elina****again.****Hope****you****enjoy****this****story.****The****idea****just****came****to****me.****Please****note****that****viewer****discretion****is****advised.****This****does****include****rape****and****some****strong****language.****Please****R&R!**

**Also if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to share. I may or may not use them. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

She had made her decision. Hell, the decision had been made long ago. She had been selfish though, keeping the secret under lock and key, tucked away deep in her heart. She didn't want to lose him. Jacob, her savior in her greatest time of need, her best friend. But that was just it. He would never be more than her best friend…

A silent tear slipped from her eye and slid down her cheek as she parked her big red truck in his drive. She was going to tell him. She would no longer be selfish.

"Bella!" the grin on his face brought one to her own. He always managed to do that, make her smile when things were in the midst of hell.

"Hey, Jake."

He gently intertwined his fingers with hers and led her to the shed out back. It was the place they always used to go when she had come nearly every day. "You haven't been here in a while." He remarked cautiously.

"You know, had things to do." She whispered, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I'm here now."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Bikes missed you…I missed you."

She paused, turning the giant man that was Jake to face her. "Jake we need to talk."

He cast his gaze to her saddened face, gripping her hand a little tighter. "Okay."

She sighed. How had it come to this? Could the world never be fair?

"You know I love you. God, do I love you Jake, but it's not in the way you want." She hesitated, another tear escaping its prison. "I'm going to marry Edward."

The change in his expression was drastic. His features contorted to one of rage, the hand in hers gripping so tightly she let out a short gasp. He was vibrating, she noted, his whole body surrendering to the spasms of anger and the wolf she knew lived just beneath the surface.

"Jacob?" she whispered.

"Why?" he struggled to keep his voice down but the edge was sharp, cutting through her easier than cutting through butter. "Why is it always him?"

"I..I love him, Jake."

"So he gets you and you get him. What do I get, Bella? What do I get?"

The words hurt. She knew he got nothing, nothing at all, and it was her fault.

"I think I should go."

Once again his anger scared her. "No, Bella. No, you aren't going anywhere."

He pushed her to the floor then, pressing his weight against her so she could not move. She let out a whimper. The load of his weight was heaver than she had imagined. His lips touched her neck and slowly he dragged his tongue to her cheek.

"Stop it, Jake." She demanded, trying to wiggle her arm free.

He ignored her, bringing one of his large hands up to rip at the fabric of her shirt. Shred by shred, pieces of her blue shirt littered the floor.

"Jake, stop it!"

But his mouth was now on her stomach, his lips moving south as his fingers undid the button of her jeans.

A sob consumed her as her pants slid off. Then her underwear. For a moment, Jacob just stared at her naked form, taking in the image that was supposed to be meant for only her husband.

"Please, Jacob, Please." She tried again. Her voice was so pathetic and for a moment she had to wonder if it was her own.

But the anger was too much. She could see the fire burning behind his eyes as he unzipped his pants and slid himself out.

She could only watch in horror as he lowered himself back on top of her, caressed the flesh of her breasts, and pushed himself deep within her. The pain was so great. He was her first and she had not yet "broken". She threw her head back, biting her lip until it bled.

Jake was merciless. He slid himself out and then back in, his thrusts so hard that the concrete of the floor peeled the skin from her back.

This wasn't her Jake. No, this was a monster.

He didn't finish quickly, as she had hoped, instead they lay there, him enjoying each thrust, and also seemingly enjoying her every cry of pain.

But when he was done, he stood, looked down at her in utter disgust, and growled, "That's what I get."

Those were the last words she heard before she fell into the grips of darkness, having only her nightmares to keep her company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,-I****'****ve-posted-another-chapter!-Sorry-I-just-couldn****'****t-wait-to-write-and-decided-what-the-heck!-Please-enjoy-and-thank-you-so-much-for-the-reviews!-Please-R&R**

**Again if you have any suggestions feel free to share. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

"Bella? Oh God." The southern drawl was easily recognizable.

"Jasper?" Bella's eyelids fluttered open and she noticed with great relief she was back on the Cullen's side of the line.

"It's me."

She searched for his face, her gaze grasping every image it could hold onto. She felt dizzy and the pain… Oh God.

"No." she whispered. She held her breath for several seconds before summoning the strength to lift her head. She was naked. Blood coated her thighs.

"Bella, who did this to you?"

But she wasn't listening anymore. Instead she turned her head away and allowed the sobs to come freely.

How long she stayed that way she did not know. How long Jasper sat beside her sending her calming waves as he whispered comforting words she could not fathom. Hours maybe. But when she could once again control her own thoughts only one thing came to mind.

"Jasper, you can't tell Edward what has happened."

"What?" he was clearly shocked.

"Jasper, please."

"No. You can't keep this a secret."

"Yes, I can. I will."

"Damn it, Bella!" he shouted.

When he saw her flinch away he sent her another wave of calm.

He tried for a softer tone. "This isn't something you can just hide. Alice probably knows by now anyways. I wouldn't doubt it if she was bringing Edward now."

She cringed at the thought. This would kill him. He would hate himself forever. Would she ever stop bringing pain to everyone she loved?

"Let me take you home." Jasper said softly. Keeping his gaze to hers, he slowly removed his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her broken body. "We can deal with everything when we get there."

She did not struggle as he lifted her into his arms, did not cry out as he ran at high speeds through the trees, and did not protest as he carried her to the front door of the Cullens' house.

She would face what she had caused. She had to.

Edwards POV 

He heard him first, heard the familiar sound of Jasper's footfalls as he ran towards the house. He had been gone longer than usual on his hunt. The family had just started worrying.

"He's here." Edward announced to the tiny pacing Alice behind him. Her eyes shot up quickly and she raced to the front door. When she pulled the wooden mass back he heard Jasper in his mind.

I_t__'__s__Bella.__She__'__s__hurt._

Edward's feet glued to the white carpet beneath as he dug deeper into his brother's thoughts. He saw Bella bloody, broken, her naked body strewn out on the unforgiving ground…

_Edward,__she__was__raped._

"No!" the words came swiftly, angrily. He threw himself into the night air, found himself in the presence of the two, witnessed his Bella wrapped in Jasper's plaid shirt. Her eyes were distant and lost.

_Calm__yourself.__You__will__only__scare__her._

Scare her? He lifted a hand to caress her swollen face. She shied away. No. No. No.

"Bella." He whispered, attempting and failing to keep the anger from his usually calm voice. "It's me. It's Edward. You're safe now."

She shook her head ever so slightly, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. He had to stop himself from drawing back. There was so much pain there, so much hurt, so much fear, but worst of all there was so much guilt.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered almost inaudibly before slumping in Jasper's arms, not unconscious but unresponsive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,-everyone!-Elina-again!-Just-a-quick-explaination-as-to-why-spaces-are-not-working-for-the-italic-and-bold-words.-Fanfiction-is-simply-not-accepting-them.-XD-I-hope-it-will-be-fixed-soon.-Until-then-I-will-use-dashes.-XD-And-of-course-thanks-to-all-of-you-for-the-wonderful-reviews.-I-love-hearing-back-and-you-all-are-making-this-a-wonderful-experience!-Please-R&R!**

**Once again if you have any ideas please feel free to share. Sorry I post that on every chapter. ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its amazing characters.**

Edward'sPOV

"Where did you find her?" Edward demanded, his hand gripping Jasper's shoulder tightly.

Jasper smoothly slid from beneath his grasp. "Just outside the line."

Abruptly, Jasper's mind switched to the sight of the blood, of how hard it had been to resist. Edward looked to his brother respectively, gratefully. If he had not found her…

God, Edward was a fool. He should have been there! He should have stopped it!

"Did she mention who did…it?"

Jasper shook his head, brown tinted blond curls falling slightly in his eyes as he did so. "She never replied when I asked."

A hiss rang through the air. He would kill him. He swore to God the mother fucker who did this would not taint the air with his soiled breaths for much longer.

"How did I not see this?" Alice peeped from her position beside Bella's sleeping form.

Jasper was at her side now, gently pulling her head to his chest. "She was across the line. She was near the werewolves. Of course you wouldn't see, Alice."

She was blaming herself. It was rolling from her thoughts louder than a bellow. "It was my fault!" Edward roared, causing Bella to jump in her sleep. However, his volume did not falter. "I should have never allowed her to leave! I was a God-damned fool!"

_You__'__ll__wake__her._Jasper thought. _She__needs__her__rest._

It was true. Just half an hour before had she fallen asleep, the haunted look not even leaving her expression in dreamland. What she had gone through…

He shook his head rapidly. He didn't want to think of that. No, the images running through his mind were torture.

"Don't blame yourself either, brother." Jasper whispered. "The mutt was supposed to be watching her."

The mutt. Jacob. Where had he been when all of this was happening? Why the hell had he not delivered her home safely? Because of the news Bella bore? No. Surely even the dog was better than that.

Edward hastily pulled the phone from its receiver, dialing the number that was branded into his head. One ring…Two rings…Three rings…

"Hello?" a raspy voice answered.

"Is Jacob in?"

"Yep. Hold up a sec." Billy Black responded. Edward heard a faint bump as the phone was set on some surface and then the soft click as it was picked up again.

"Yello?"

"Jacob, I need a word with you."

His voice hardened instantly. "Yeah?"

"In person, if you wouldn't mind."

"Actually, I do. I'm about to leave for patrol. So, speak fast, leech or I'm hanging up."

"Did Bella stop by today?"

"Yeah. Congratulations to the happy couple. Bet the honeymoon will be a blast."

Edward's jaw snapped fast. "Did you drive her to the line?"

"She brought her truck." He sounded bored, or angry.

"Jacob, something happened." Edward wanted to fight the words, or rather their meaning.

"Oh, yeah? You'll have to tell me all about it on our next social call. Gotta run."

"Jacob, wait. It's about Bella." His throat clenched. "She was raped."

There was silence on the other end. In that silence Edward wondered if Jacob had hung up, but then he spoke. "Did she say by who?"

"No, but I plan to find out."

"Is she okay?"

"She is pretty beat up. Carlisle has yet to make it home. He'll be back in the morning. He will look at her then."

More silence.

"I'm assuming you want to stop by." Edward nearly growled. The mutt's closeness to his Bella never hesitated to unnerve him.

"Can't." he said and the words shocked every vampire in the room to stillness. "Like I said I have a patrol to run. Sam would never let me off the hook…not even for this. I'll come by when I can."

Edward would have questioned him further if in that moment Bella had not started to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,-guys!-This-is-actually-a-pretty-fun-write-for-me-so-that-is-why-I****'****m-updating-so-much.-Truth-is,-I-should-probably-make-you-all-wait-but-I-just-can****'****t-stop-writing!-XD-Please-enjoy-and-R&R!-Special-thanks-to-all-of-you-who-did-review-and-alerted-my-story!**

**Once again, if you have any ideas I would love to take them into account! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Edward's POV

Bella's nightmares had haunted her throughout the night. Several times she had woken, and several times she had refused to go back to sleep.

"Please." She had begged Edward. "Please don't let me close my eyes."

As much as he yearned to abide her, every time her eyes began to droop he would whisper a single word to Jasper so as he could help her along. It killed him to see her suffer at the hands of an invisible monster he could not destroy, but she needed her rest. She was still very much weak.

Carlisle was here now, his hunched figure bending over Bella, examining her with an expert hand. His thoughts became overwhelmed with information and diagnoses that could help her.

_Broken-hand.-Three-cracked-ribs.-Bruises-covering-abdomen-and-thighs._

As Carlisle lifted his gaze to Edward's, he sent a single thought.

_You-should-wake-her._

"Bella." Edward shook her shoulder lightly, as to not hurt her. "Love, it's time to wake up now."

Bella's POV

A hand rested on her shoulder and she drew back from it, recoiling into herself, and bringing her knees to her chin.

"Bella." A different voice spoke now, a softer one. Carlisle. "Bella, we need to talk."

She shook her head roughly. She didn't want to speak about it. No, she didn't even want to think about it.

"I know this is hard but we need to do this. Will you please open your eyes?"

A rush of calm filled her. She looked to Jasper. Did he really think that would take away the fear, the pain?

He smiled apologetically before turning his sights to Carlisle. She allowed her stare to follow.

Carlisle was on his knees, bending slightly over the couch, a hand resting on the arm. His face was one of sadness and she knew she had caused it. She should have never gone to Jacob's.

A cry tore from her lips at the name. Jacob. Her Jacob had done this.

When a hand reached to comfort her she once again scooted away. "Why do we have to talk about it? Why can't we just leave it alone?" she knew better than that. Of course they couldn't leave it alone. They would never leave it alone. This nightmare had replaced her holy ghost. It would forever be at her side whispering horrifying images into her mind.

"You know we have to." Carlisle voiced. "We need to know who did this."

Could she speak the name? Could she tell them her best friend had become a monster in a fit of anger? No. They would kill him.

She looked to her hands and shrugged as if that would be enough of an answer.

"Love-," Edward began.

She cut him off sharply. Building up the lie, she thought quickly. "Look, I don't know who did this!"

"How…"

"I didn't see his face. Now, please Edward, can we stop talking about this?"

For several seconds his golden eyes stayed fixed upon hers. He knew she was lying. She could see it in his expression. Would he press it further?

Before he could, she spoke again. "Can I get something to eat?" it was a whisper when spoken. "I'm kind of hungry."

Slowly, he nodded his head, hurt painting his expression.

Edward's POV

A week passed uneventfully. Carlisle called Charlie to request Bella stay here with Alice as the family went on another camping trip. Charlie was reluctant at first, seeing as it was just a few short weeks after graduation, but Carlisle had managed to convince him that little Alice needed the company and the girls would have a "blast."

Bella refused to speak but a few words, simply words like "yes" or "no" and only moved for bathroom breaks or when she was hungry.

Her pain was killing him. Everyday he had to watch, his still heart would rip a little further.

Alice was beside her now, sitting with her on the couch, and holding her hand lovingly in hers. Alice got to touch her, he thought bitterly. She trusted Alice. Angrily, he damned himself for being jealous. Of course she would trust Alice. Alice wasn't a man. She held no threat. But then again, when did he?

"Bella?" Edward heard Alice ask worriedly. "Bella what's wrong?"

But before she could get an answer, Bella was up, racing to the kitchen, and emptying her stomach's contents into the sink.

No, was Edward's single thought, don't let her be pregnant.

**Cliff-hanger!-mwahahaha!-XD-Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-guys!-Just-to-let-you-all-know-this-was-a-really-hard-decision-between-if-Bella-should-be-pregnant-or-not!-Now-a-shout-out-to-three-people!-First-to-_Frau-Sorge_-because-your-comment-completely-confuzzled-me!-XD-what-is-Oh-JFC?-Haha!-and-another-shout-out-to-_everyday-im-shuffling_-because-your-comment-sent-me-onto-a-spiral-of-laughter!-And-thank-you-so-much-to-_vmpgrl41_ for being such a wonderful person and sending me a PM full of wonderful compliments! Of-course-thank-you-to-everyone-else-for-the-wonderful-reviews!-You-ALL-make-my-day!-XD-Please-R&R!**

**Yes, here it comes again! If you have any ideas feel free to share! I love suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its lovely fascinating characters!**

Edward's POV

Bella was pregnant. Carlisle had confirmed that with his latest examination. As he had said the words that Edward had already stolen from his mind, every gaze in the room cast downward, every mouth refused to utter a word, and one question hung on everyone's thoughts. Would Bella keep the baby of her rapist?

Of course she would. Edward knew that. Bella was no murderer. She would never take the life of something – or rather someone - already growing no matter its origin.

Bella was going to have a baby, a baby from another man, and even though he knew it wasn't her doing, the fires of jealousy and anger raged on in his gut, scorching his insides, burning a hole in his heart, and fogging his judgment.

"Are you going to keep it?" he turned on her, his tone hard.

She looked up weakly from the couch. Her voice came below a whisper. "Edward…"

"No! Are you going to keep the damned bastard baby or not?"

He could hear the unduly harshness in his voice, could feel his heart clench as he spoke the words, but none of this stopped him. This had all become too much for him.

Bella shrank back fearfully, but her eyes became slits. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep the baby, and Edward Cullen you don't have to be a part of our damned lives if you don't want to be! But, hell, just say it!"

His anger died away the second she spoke those words. Everything died away. He became silent.

"Is that it? Do you have nothing else to say?" her angry voice that had taken place of his now bubbled through the room. "Don't want to tell me to pack my things and leave? Don't want to tell me to get the hell off your land and never come back? Come on, Edward. You can do it. Tell me to leave. Or better yet, tell me to kill my child."

"Bella, please." He tried.

She shook her head furiously and turned from his view. She didn't want to see him. That was fair enough. He was a god-damned jackass.

_Maybe-you-should-leave-for-awhile__…_ Alice suggested carefully, worried she may offend him.

He gave one small nod before he turned to quit the room.

Bella's POV

Edward had left hours ago. At first she hadn't even noticed his absence. It wasn't until Alice left the room too that Bella had turned and found them both gone.

Jasper was the only one left to keep her company. She turned back around and stared wonderingly at him. Her blood must not be much of a temptation anymore, she thought, or perhaps he had grown stronger and was more able to withstand her scent. Either way he appeared much at ease.

He seemed to notice her stare because he shifted in his seat and his eyes rested on her. "You know, he didn't mean it."

She shook her head slightly. "I know." She sighed. "But I won't have an abortion. I just won't."

He smiled slightly, causing just a hint of his white teeth to peek out from beneath his lips. "I don't think he truly wants you too. He is just scared."

"I'm scared too."

He lifted a hand as though to take hers but thought better of it and rested it on the couch instead. "I know. We all are."

"Jasper, it hurts." She hadn't meant to speak the words. She quickly ducked her head in embarrassment.

"What does?" he looked at her worriedly. "Do I need to get Carlisle?"

She shook her head quickly, blushing furiously.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he cocked his head slightly to the right.

She shook her head again but the words came anyway. "I just…well Edward was supposed to be my first." How quiet had she said that? Could he even hear her? "And it hurts knowing I can't give him that anymore. I feel dirty. I feel like a whore."

Instead of words he sent her a calming wave of serenity.

For the first time in a week she smiled, even if it was just a slight lift of her lips. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry-I-haven't-posted-in-a-while!-Had-a-lot-to-do!-Anyways-thank-you-all-for-the-reviews!-I'm-glad-you-are-enjoying-reading-as-much-as-I-enjoy-writing!-Please-R&R-you-wonderful-people!**

**If you have any ideas feel free to share.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Bella's POV

Edward sat across from her, his frame hunched as he buried his face in his hands. He was sorry, he had said so, had begged for her forgiveness, and with not even a hint of reluctance she had given it to him. He had had every right to snap. She was keeping everything from him, her rapist, her feelings, even her touch.

Slowly, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, gazing upon his beauty. She could give him one thing, she thought, and even though fear tried to hold her back she climbed to her knees on the couch. Edward looked up curiously, eyeing her carefully.

Bella leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his, tasting what she hadn't tasted in far too long.

Deepening the kiss slightly, she slid her hands to his shoulders, grasping at the tight muscles that lay just beneath his shirt. Taking her lead, he took her arm gently. The fear that came with his touch stiffened her back. She tried to ignore it. She trusted Edward. She did, but the memories were trying to break through.

_Jacob's-hands-slid-down-her-side-resting-momentarily-on-her-hips._

She pushed herself tighter against him, trying desperately to have this kiss, to not allow "that" to ruin everything.

_That's-what-I-get._

Tears began to stream down her face as the memories poured in with every touch of Edward's hands. She deepened the kiss further, frantic to keep this.

It wasn't until he lifted his hand to caress her cheek that they broke apart. He had felt the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

She ducked her head. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Her words surprised him. He hadn't expected her to talk to him about it. He tucked her chin. "Try not to."

She shook her head. "I have, but it won't go away. The way he grabbed me, the weight of his body, the way it felt when he did "it." It was all meant for you. Every touch, every kiss wasn't just taken from me. Edward, you were robbed too and I can never give it back." She hesitated. "And as much as I hate all of that, what was worse of all was the way he looked. You should have seen his eyes." She said distantly. "They were so angry, so full of hate. I thought when he was finished he would kill me."

Silence filled the void of emptiness, vibrating off the walls and sending chills down her spin. When she could bare it no more she looked up. Edward was tense, his face not hiding any of the agony he was obviously feeling.

She realized her mistake instantly. Had she not just told Edward that she had not seen the attacker's face, that she, herself, did not know who he was?

"Edward…"

"Who was it?" his whisper was broken.

Again the tears washed her face. "If I tell you, you'll hate me."

He took her face almost roughly. "I would never hate you, Bella Marie Swan.

Never."

And for the first time she believed him.

"Jacob." Her voice cracked. "Jacob did this."

**Yes-another-cliff-hanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-everyone!-Just-wanted-to-tell-all-of-you-to-go-check-out-this-awesome-story-I-have-been-reading!**

**.net/s/7635901/1/Other_Side_of_the_TracksChapter_1**

**It is very emotionally heart wrenching and wonderful! So go read and leave lovely reviews! **

**Oh and please don't forget to R&R mine as well! **

**If you have any ideas for this story let me know.**

**Also ANOTHER thing. XD When I finish this story I'd like to start another. So if you guys want to request something I'm open to view them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Edward's POV

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. No. Jacob didn't do this. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He did. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. No. No. No. No. He didn't! Jacob. Jacob. Jacob raped Bella.

A scream tore through his lips, a growl following not seconds after.

Madness was taking over. He could feel it running across his arms and down his back as though it were something physical. He clawed at it, tearing at his own flesh as another scream vibrated the house.

"Jasper!" he could hear Bella's call only faintly. Her voice barely fazed him. He shook his head violently, trying desperately to shake away the truth.

He ripped into himself further, not stopping even as Jasper wrapped his cool arms around his middle, pulling him away. Away where? He didn't care. He turned quickly, grasped hold of one of Jasper's arms, and ripped it clean from the shoulder. This too, did nothing to faze him.

Rage. Rage was the only thing he saw. His sight was red, his anger ablaze. He would kill him. He would rip the appendages piece by piece from Jacob's sorry body.

Emmett was on him now, his strength too great for Edward to break free.

"Get the hell off of me!" Edward hissed, throwing his head back in hopes of making contact with Emmett's nose. He failed and when he realized this he did nothing but thrash in the cold prison that had put a pause to his newest purpose in life.

"Calm down." Emmett had to shout to be heard over Edward's obsessive growling. "And I'll think about it."

Bella'sPOV

He was still fighting, the growls and obscurities rolling off his tongue every few seconds. The men held him back as best they could, each having to use all their strength to restrain him. Even Jasper was with them, using both arms to hold Edward's shoulders back.

Once Emmett had had a hold of Edward, Jasper had slid his arm back into place, cursing at the pain.

Bella's gaze slipped to him now, but only for a moment, just long enough to see the pain wasn't too great.

"He'll be fine." Jasper said bluntly.

Bella showed her confusion.

Even in the situation he gave her a quick wink. "Stop worrying."

She nodded her head. He had felt her worry. Sometimes one can forget about having an empath around.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Once more she nodded. Then she gestured to Edward. "When do you think he will stop?"

Jasper glanced at his brother, his eyes calculating. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"He'll stop when Jacob is dead."

Jacob. Dead.

The two words had never seemed to go together in her head. She had always seen him as a brother, a protector.

But he wasn't. It was as simple as that. He had caused her the worst pain of all, had stripped away every piece of her dignity and spat on it.

Jacob. Dead.

She closed her eyes and wished she could block out the memories, the memories that would be with her for every day of her life. Her hand slid to her stomach.

Jacob. Dead.

She imagined the baby moving inside of her, it growing over the future months, coming into this world.

Jacob. Dead.

He had done this. He had caused all of this pain, all of this heart break.

Jacob. Dead.

Slowly she opened her eyes, a new determination in her voice as she spoke to those before her. "Let Edward go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-everyone!-I-just-want-to-say-thank-you-for-all-the-reviews!-Here-is-the-next-chapter!-Enjoy-and-R&R!**

**If you have any requests for a story please let me know. I would love to view them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

Edward's POV

He whipped through the trees, his gaze not resting on anything but the path ahead.

_Let-Edward-go._Bella had said. His mind switched to the look in her eyes, the determination, the anger. She wanted this.

The treaty line was a few hundred yards away. He would have to cross it. He would have to break the treaty that gave them their home.

He didn't falter, he didn't hesitate. He threw himself over the invisible line….and was hit with a large force.

_I__'__ve-got-him!_ a wolf's mind shouted to the others.

_Hold-him!-Don__'__t-let-him-get-away!_ Sam.  
>Sam's heavy paws collected dirt as he made himself over to his pack that held the, in his eyes, leech. Edward felt as Sam's mind reeled back at the realization that a Cullen had broken a sacred promise made hundreds of years ago.<p>

_What-are-you-doing-here,-Edward?_

"You don't want to know."

Sam's large paw shoved Edward's face into the ground. His wide canine eyes radiating hostility. _Actually-I-do._

"When was the last time you saw Jacob?"

His head cocked to the side, but his gaze stayed hard. _A-little-over-a-week-ago.-What-does-that-have-to-do-with-this?_

"Has he phased since then? Has he confided in you?"  
><em>What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?<em>

"Maybe next time you should keep the dog on a tighter leash."

Sam growled, frustrated. _Damn-it!-Just-tell-me-what-in-the-hell-is-going-on!._

Edward lifted his head to better look at the enormous creature standing before him. "Bella was raped."

Sam pulled himself back, lifting his paw from Edward's cheek. He shook his head. _I__'__m-sor__…_

"Jacob did it. Jacob raped Bella."

Sam's first thought was that Edward was lying. Jacob was a good kid. He wouldn't do something like that.

"He did." And when the last syllable slipped from his throat he lifted his pelvis into the air, grabbed hold of the wolf's thick fur, and slung him off of him, making sure to break his knee. He couldn't outrun them all.

He gathered in a crouch for only a moment, just long enough to hiss out a warning, before darting in the opposite direction, the direction of Jacob's home.

Jacob was already outside when Edward got there, leaning over an old motorcycle, a wrench in hand.

"Jacob!" Edward shouted, the madness was again clouding his mind. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.

Jacob turned quickly, already trying to block Edward from his thoughts, filling them with words of the Quileute legends.

"You crossed the line?" Jacob feigned anger, trying to keep hold of the legends so as not to let Edward in, but his words distracted him and for a second an image of Bella's naked body slipped through.

"You bastard!" Edward snarled. "You sorry son of a bitch!"

Jacob knew what was coming. He slunk to the ground and in one fluid movement his body was replaced with that of a large wolf's.

_She-was-good._He released another thought, one of himself sliding into Bella.

Edward tore up the ground in his advance on Jacob, tuffs of grass slinging up behind him. Jacob met him half way, his thoughts shouting out moments of the rape.

Jacob's body became intertwined with Edward's as they tore at each other. Hands ripping, teeth biting, blood spilling.

Jacob grabbed hold of Edward's side with his teeth, sinking the sharp white fangs deep within his skin. Edward twisted from his grasp and kicked the dog in the shoulder, flinging him several feet back.

Jacob was going to die. Edward was going to kill him.

Before Jacob could collect himself, Edward was on top of him, his hands closing around his throat.

"Go to hell." And with that, Edward tore Jacob's head from his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey,-everybody.-This-is-the-last-chapter.-Shortest-book-I-ever-wrote-but-I-enjoyed-it-very-much.-I-want-to-thank-all-of-you-for-being-there-throughout-this-story,-commenting-and-inspiring-me-to-write-more.-Writing-is-my-passion-and-you-all-make-it-so-much-more.-Please-enjoy-this-chapter-and-let-me-know-what-you-think.**

**I am really wanting to write another story. If you guys have anything you think would be awesome to write PLEASE let me know. I have a few ideas myself but I want to know what you guys want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its amazing brilliant characters.**

Bella's POV

It had been nine months since Jacob's death. Bella had moved on from the sorrow, married Edward, and moved from her father's home. She was starting a new life, one with Edward. She looked down at her swollen belly. One with Edward and the child she swore to love for all of eternity.

He would be coming soon, the child. She was in the make-shift hospital bed now, Edward beside her, promising all would go well. Bella barely even noticed the pain, though it worried Edward enormously.

No. What she noticed was Carlisle sitting at the end of the bed, his lips forming the words, "It's time to push now, Bella."

With a scream, she consented. This pain was worse, so much worse than the contractions. But her mind was elsewhere, her thoughts roaming through what had taken place in the last nine months, sweeping across the rape, grazing over the death of Jacob, sliding past the agreement to let the Cullen's stay granted by the wolf's, climbing over the trials of pregnancy, and darting through the love of her family. They had been there, all of them, helping her through a time she had sworn would kill her. A time that nearly did.

There were good time too, she thought, and her mind took her there.

_Edward's-hand-caressed-the-flesh-of-her-four-month-pregnant-stomach- his-fingers-lingering-on-her-belly-button.-That's-when-they-had-felt-the-baby-kicking,-his-strong-feet-banging-against-her-abdomen.-Edward-had-smiled-and-turned-his-sights-to-her.-"We're-going-to-have-a-baby."-he-had-said-and-in-that-moment-Bella-had-known-he-had-accepted-the-child-as-his-own._

"Push!" Carlisle shouted to be heard.

_Emmett-sat-beside-her, a huge smile on his lips. _

"_What-are-you-so-happy-about?" Bella-had-asked._

_Emmett-had-turned-to-her-seriously-and-his-gaze-rolled-to-her-growing-belly.-"You're-getting-kind-of-fat,-Bells."_

_Everyone-in-the-room-was-consumed-by-laughter._

"He's almost out!" she was panting now. "One more push!"

_Alice-had-taken-her-shopping.-They-had-been-out-for-hours,-their-arms-loaded-down-with-bags-filled-with-baby-clothes-and-bottles.-Rosalie-had-even-tagged-along,-her-eyes-gleaming-as-she-picked-out-article-after-article-of-pants-and-socks._

"It's a boy." Carlisle's voice was loving, his arms wrapped around a small bundle of flesh. Wrapping him into a blanket, Carlisle started to hand him to Bella.

Excitement ran through Bella's every nerve, love dancing clearly behind her eyes. She took the small load easily, resting the baby on her chest. Slowly, she looked down at her baby.

He had Jacob's eyes.

**The End! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Don't forget to leave me ideas and R&R! Thank you all so much for being here!**


End file.
